A Raven's Song
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Raven sings about her feelings for a certain Knight in purple snake armor. Songfic. Takes place in ZKD Volume 1.


A Raven's song

Raven was in her room, meditating. Pluto had started hanging out with Cyborg and Beastboy. Shadowcobra, however, always went out of his way to be alone, meditating on the roof or gardening.

Raven thought back about the first time she had saw Shadowcobra's face. His face, seeming like an emotionless mask, hid an inner sadness he could not share with anyone. She wished he would share it with her.

Suddenly she blushed. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

_What am I feeling?_ She thought. _Could it be love? No!_ She couldn't think about love anymore. Not now, not ever since Malchior broke her heart. This would just turn into another heartbreak.

She got off her bed and then headed out of her room. She went to the roof to see Shadowcobra, tending to his garden of roses.

_He looks so beautiful,_ she thought before catching herself. _What the Hell am I thinking? _She walked back down the stairs.

Back in her room, she picked up her mirror and went to Nevermore. That was when she was faced with 3 familiar emotions.

The pink clad happy, the gray and gloomy timid and the green Brave. However, there was another emotion, clad fully in white. Raven approached the white clad emotion.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

The white Raven turned and smiled. "I am Love."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I don't do love."

"Keep telling yourself that," the emotion countered, "Besides, how would you explain me."

Raven sighed. "Why are you here and how did you get here?"

"Oh, I've always been here, Raven," said Love, "In your mind and heart. Since Malchior." Raven flinched at the mention of the dragon's name. "You cast me away when he broke your heart. Now I am here because you are in love again."

"I am not in love!" Raven protested.

Love smirked, "Aren't you?"

(Music starts playing and Raven sings)

**Raven:**  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there.  
Done that. 

The 4 emotions (Love, Brave, Happy and Timid) Start singing

**Emotions:**  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya!  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feelin';  
Who you're thinking of.

**Raven:**  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No, no!

**Emotions:**  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh

**Raven:**  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love 

(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

**Raven:**  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"Ooooh oooh 

**Emotions:**  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, honey we saw ya  
Hit the ceiling

**Emotions:**  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got,  
Got, got it bad?

**Raven:**  
Woah  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
no, no

**Emotions:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips,  
read our lips

You're in love! 

**Raven:**  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No, no

**Emotions:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

**Raven:**  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love

**Emotions:**  
You're doing flips,  
Read our lips:  
You're in love!

**Raven:**

You're way off base  
I won't say it

**Emotions:**  
Girl, don't be proud,  
It's okay, you're in love

**Raven:**  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No no

**Emotions:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

**Raven:**  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh

At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in...love

**Emotions**

Sha la la la la la...

Raven got out of Nevermore and was back in her room. _Is Love right? Are they right? Could I be…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Annoyed, she walked to the door and pushed a button on the panel. The door slid open. Raven heart skipped a beat when she saw Shadowcobra looking shyly to the side, a bouquet of flowers barely hidden behind him.

"Shadow?"

"Raven…" his feet shifted, as he nervously looked to his feet. He seemed almost timid.

"Yes?"

He pulled the bouquet from behind his back and presented it to Raven. The flowers were black roses, the same ones Shadowcobra had planted on the roof weeks ago.

"These...these are for you."

Raven blushed and took the flowers. "Thank you…" She said nervously. "Thanks," she answered, more sure of yourself.

Shadowcobra looked relieved. "I guess I better go and get something to wear. See you, later, Raven?" he said. Then he unexpectedly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He blushed when he realized what he had done. "Forgive me!" he apologized.

Raven was speechless, but before she was able to say anything, Shadowcobra had disappeared.

Raven looked at the bouquet and noticed there was a note. She opened the note and written in Shadowcobra's own handwriting was…

TO MY DEAREST RAVEN. MY LITTLE BLACKBIRD

SHADOWCOBRA.

Upon reading the note she sighed. A small smile on her face. Suddenly a small voice in her head spoke up. It was Love.

"You're right. I am in love," she sniffed the roses and sighed


End file.
